Taking on the Mediterranean
by PockyWarriors
Summary: Ancient Egypt is in her prime,but the baby bump singals many things, so does the reapearance of her old friend, the entire Mediterranean goes haywire when these two empires meet again, causing heartbreak and havoc everywhere they turn. Contains OC.
1. Chapter 1

Ancient Egypt looked out through the floor length window of the high alabaster temple. She looked out at her land, a large sprawling city, the mighty Nile carving its rebellion through the land, and the pyramids, rising above the palm trees and city walls. Demanding homage, to all who laid eyes on it.

Sighing, she looked down towards the harbor, a ship was pulling in. Not that ships pulling into the busy Egyptian port, was unusual, but this ship was of a different structure than the usual, staring harder a couple of memories swirled up from the ancient dust in her mind, none of them clear enough to make any sense of. Straining her eyes she made out the emblem of a flag, a non-Egyptian flag. A fearful thrill rocked up her spine, and her hand immediately went to shield the nearly invisible bump, that would one day become modern day Egypt. Not that she knew that.

Squinting now, she tried to make out the symbol of the ships flag, worrying about the Romans, who were becoming a force to fear in the Mediterranean, or could it possibly be Ancient Greece? She had no qualms with the Grecian lady, yet they weren't close enough friends to call on each other without sending word first.

The door opened behind her, and turning around, she saw her handmaiden, Ipu. A kind enough lady, sentenced till the end of her days to make sure Ancient Egypt was presentable in all situations.

"My lady," Ipu murmured bowing her head respectively, "Pharaoh requires your presence." She said, her voice nearly dropping to a whisper, folding her hands behind her simple linen sheath. Very much aware of her lady's contempt for this one Pharaoh.

Ancient Egypt said nothing, narrowing her malachite outlined eyes, and tearing her unwilling hand away from her stomach; she swept out of the room, the lapis beads from her wig clanging against each other. Her white sheath swirled around her, cinched at the waist from her gold belt, reaching the tips of her gold ankle bands.

She walked through the long hallway, the tall alabaster columns marking her every five yards. Looking down onto the port, she saw a small group of people walk off the strange boat, from where she was, it seemed like they were conversing, or bribing, the port guards, who made sure no boat docked in another's area. Glancing down at her stomach, she wondered if the contents of her stomach being thrown up this morning were what she thought it was, hopefully it was just something that hadn't agreed with her.

Pushing open the doors she entered the throne room, walking up to Pharaoh she nodded her head, not wiling to bow before this one.

"Amunet, we have visitors, of…another nation." Pharaoh stated, raising his chin off of his hands to look at the woman who was his realm. The woman who was as old as the first dynasty of Pharaohs, "It would please me…if you got to know him."

"A him?" Ancient Egypt, said, speaking for the first time in days, her strong voice rose and fell with each syllable, the power of Egypt in her words.

"I do not know if it is a female, you are the country, you should make ties with this one, I do not know if you remember, but the ship's messenger came, and apparently we have done some dealing with them a while back." Pharaoh's eyes snapped towards the door.

A breathless soldier stood, panting before the two, he immediately threw himself to the floor, obviously realizing his disrespect at not prostrating himself towards his lord immediately.

"My lord Pharaoh, they have asked for entrance, so that the captain may speak with you."

"Hmm, let them in, they may dock their ships on our harbor." Pharaoh said, looking at Ancient Egypt, as if daring her to object.

Ancient Egypt let the corners of her lips curl into a smirk; the foreigners had already docked without this Pharaoh's permission. But the small ghost of a smile vanished; as she tried to remember who this nation was…they had traded before? She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate, there had been one nation when she was very little…they used to be such good friends…but deep trenches had been dug between them, and Ancient Egypt couldn't find the rest of the memories.

Opening her eyes frustrated, she took long strides and passed the Pharaoh, and opened the very thin screen, which hid her chair and thus herself, from the visitors. The screen covered a small hollow behind the Pharaoh, close enough so that if Ancient Egypt decided to give advice she could without being seen. It was to hide her from visitors who may take a woman advising a man the wrong way. Visitors who were not visitors at all, but spies sent to assassinate her.

Letting the screen fall behind her, she folded herself onto her chair and waited for the foreign guests.

Allowing her head to rest on the chair, her hand found her nearly non-existent bump. Closing her eyes once more she thought about the seriousness of a possible child. If she a powerful, empire-nation was bearing child, what did that mean for her land? Was the child a symbol of a colony they would find in the future? Was it a new country near her land? Was it evil Set, cursing her with the torture of a demon, in place of a baby, for an eager new mother? Of course it could be the representation of a group of rebels who would try to rise against her/the nation and try to be one on its own. Or, and this was a thought that she dreaded, was it to be her successor? Not that she wouldn't die for her maybe-child, but if she died, what was her land going to be? What if the child was weak, and needed her guidance before she left it?

Before the panic could consume for the worst, the door again opened, and the soldier who had carried the news back and forth, stepped up, bowed to Pharaoh and Pharaoh nodding his assent to let him speak, leaned backward in his chair, to glance at the shadow behind the screen; before beckoning forth the announcer of the strange people.

" My name is Abibaal, I am no announcer, I am the son of the king of our lands." A proud handsome man had stepped forth, he was dark and his eyes were a rustic tawny, brimming with pride, his clothes were of a nation Ancient Egypt knew, but could not place at the moment, "I am here for many things, Pharaoh of Egypt, I have come to trade a new color, I am here to discuss politics on behalf of my noble father, but I am also here, because me and my people have heard, that you harbor a nation, that represents your empire."

Ancient Egypt was not shocked by many things, but she was most definitely in shock by the man's words. Glancing at Pharaoh's rigid posture, she could not tell what he would say. When he opened his mouth, she cringed, for what the reaction might be from the words that would pour forth out of his mouth, wars, plague, angered gods, how could she raise her child?

Gasping aloud, she bit her tongue in anger; she was already thinking of the bump as a child she would have to take care of? _What of your country?_ She asked herself, _but motherly instincts are one you can never defeat, _she countered herself.

"I am Pharaoh of Egypt, I speak for all of Egypt when I talk, and I ask you, Abibaal, son of a king I do not know, who are you? Where do you come from, and why do you ask of a nation that may not exist?"

Ancient Egypt smirked, pleased at the Pharaoh's counterattack, but her wave of triumph was crushed by the confidence of a person, who stepped forth.

The figure pushed past the prince, who stepped back all too willingly. The figure was too slight to be male, and the strong voice that erupted from the delicate frame was most definitely feminine.

"Only fair, Pharaoh that you should ask of who we are. We, Pharaoh of Egypt, are sea farers, the inhabitants of the land of milk and flowing honey, the people of purple, children of the cedars, worshippers of Baal and the beginners of many other things, I, Pharaoh, am an empire that could rival yours, for I am Phoenicia."

Uh, I haven't updated in a long while on any of my stories, but after vacationing in the middle east I realized that the ancients didn't get much attention, so I decided to write this little thing up, so I would really really really! Like it, if you reviewed, you know, just mention if you liked it or not. Thanks for reading =D

~P.W.


	2. Chapter 2

So…yes the newcomer is Phoenicia which is now modern day Lebanon, located at the end of the Mediterranean.

I don't own Hetalia.

0*0

Ancient Egypt gasped aloud for the second time that day; she thrust her body forward pressing her nose against the screen to get a better look at Phoenicia. Eyes wide she devoured the sight while thousands of thoughts flew by in her mind.

Phoenicia who had been her childhood friend, Phoenicia who was the brave one of the two, Phoenicia who dared to go out into the Mediterranean on her ships to try and colonize, Phoenicia who used to help her play pranks on Ancient Greece and Babylonia, Phoenicia whom Ancient Egypt took care of when she became a sick child. Phoenicia, such a good friend she considered her a sister.

Ancient Egypt grasped a lapis bound braid and twirled it with her fingers, narrowing her gold eyes in Pharaoh's direction, wondering how he would turn away someone his ancestors had dealt with.

Pharaoh was a very uncomfortable man at the moment, he could feel Amunet's eyes boring a hole in his back, and the steady gaze of the hazel eyed woman standing rebelliously before the throne had him unnerved. He wondered how he should deal with this stranger, he remembered lessons about her empire, that inhabited the north east. He remembered it as a powerful empire, who was indeed a sea faring people.

He swallowed his fear and stood, "Abibaal, son of the king of Phoenicia, you were right in you estimate of us harboring a nation. She is none other than the great one herself. I, the _Pharaoh_ of Egypt, present to you, the nation of the Nile, keeper of the gods, liaison of the great Ra, human form of the Ankh, I give you, Ancient Egypt."

Ancient Egypt sat stunned; the Pharaoh was presenting her to a group of people he barely knew. _No matter,_ she thought and calling upon Djehuti to grant her sharpness of mind she stood from her ivory chair, and extended a graceful arm to sweep aside the gauzy fabric. She stepped next to Pharaoh, and after gracefully acknowledging him, she walked down the steps that separated Pharaoh, from lesser beings.

Standing at the foot of the stairs, she locked eyes with Phoenicia, and was stunned by the beauty in front of her.

Gone was the boy like hairstyle and the torn brown leggings you could barely see covered by the mud stained silken red tunic with a gold shawl running across her stomach and shoulder. Gone was the golden wire that she had strung into one eyebrow, gone was the general air of rugged care freeness gone was the simple skinny figure of her best childhood friend.

Instead standing before the great Ancient Egypt, was a beautiful woman. Hazel eyes, caramel brown ringed with forest green, held full reign of her face, framed by the thick lashes she always had. Full pink lips were twisted into a wry expression, and her eyebrows drew down as if wondering how to greet her old time friend. Her hair which had grew out of the messy crew cut and small pigtail banded by a gold headband was non existent, now her face was framed by unruly curls, but was yanked together in the end by a braid, the hair color however was exactly how she remembered it, semi-light brown with red and gold hues mixed in, only visible when it caught the light.

Her body frame had outgrown the childlike quirkiness, now womanhood had changed it. She was filled out in the right place, but she still stood like a man. Legs apart, arms crossed chin raised in defiance.

And now instead of dirty clothes abused by adventure, she wore a short sheath of a strange color, and the shawl was yellow, her feet were bound in gold sandals, most likely bought in Crete, a favorite place of hers to pretend spy on Ancient Greece when she was young and still in the assassin phase. However, one thing had not changed; hanging from her side was the gold dagger she had always carried as a child. All of this she noticed in a minute.

Phoenicia across the hall was just as equally shocked of her friend now grown up, as she was of the small nearly unnoticeable bump, that only another new mother would recognize. Quickly averting her eyes, so that the Pharaoh would not notice her odd expression, she took another look at her old friend.

Ancient Egypt had lost none of her grace; in fact it seemed as if she had blossomed into beauty. Her golden eyes were also lined in eyelashes, coated with the glittering of malachite, her nose was just as slender as it used to be and her high cheekbones complimented her thin face, bordered by…a wig. Phoenicia started in wonder, her friends usual thick dark brown locks were gone, and in their place were thousands of braids, beaded with lapis and obsidian. And just like herself, Ancient Egypt had grown from a girl to a woman. Her silken sheath was so fine it was nearly translucent, hinting at the hips that rounded from under her thin waist, two_ henna_ markings wound from her shoulders to the gold lining of the low plunge neckline.

Phoenicia twisted her lips into a wry smile, noticing the corner of her friends lips tug upwards.

Abibaal watched the two nations size the other up. His heart numbed when he saw Phoenicia smile finally, at this stranger.

"Hello, Phoenicia." Ancient Egypt announced from across the room. About eight yards separated her from her friend. Eight yards was all she had to cross to tackle her old friend in a hug.

The sound of the lady's voice jerked the entire throne room to life. Immediately, Pharaoh stood up, demanding that a feast be prepared for the newcomers, as Abibaal-Prince Abibaal was royalty, and a feast would be a good time to discuss trade.

The hall burst to life at Pharaoh's command. Servants rushed to take all of the travelers luggage, courtiers nearly sprinted to the ladies in the foreign group urging them to the scented baths. Pharaoh himself parted his body from his throne to shake the hands of Abibaal, and to take him out for entertainment. The men were led away by soldiers looking for a race or hunting games, while others were distracted by the numerous entertainers there.

And in the midst of all of the organized chaos, Phoenicia stood eyes locked with Ancient Egypt, who was suddenly unsure of herself. Cursing at a group of servants who blocked her gaze from Phoenicia, she didn't notice Ipu who had crept up behind her. Glancing once more at the Phoenicia who was revealed again, she saw her share a glance with the Prince whose eyes seem to melt looking at her.

"My lady, you must be properly attired for this evening, his majesty has guests of royalty." Ipu said gently placing her hands on Ancient Egypt's arm.

"No." Ancient Egypt said abruptly, she pulled her arm away and turning to her handmaiden she said, "Take care of the lady over there, you will address her as you address me, she may use all of my bath salts, my towels my bathing room, anything she wishes to use of mine she may, treat her with the utmost respect. Understood?"

"Y-yes my lady." And with that Ipu turned and hurried to the Phoenician lady, Ancient Egypt watched as Ipu wove through the increasing crowd. She watched as Ipu placed her hand on Phoenicia's shoulder, she watched as Ipu's mouth moved, and Phoenicia looking up scanning the crowd.

When Phoenicia found Ancient Egypt they locked eyes, looking her old friend up and down one more time, Phoenicia smirked as if in complicity, then turning on her heel walking out of the room with her oldie but goodie 'The world is mine' stride, Ancient Egypt found herself smiling at memories of all of the fights Phoenicia had gotten herself into with that swagger.

Than she blinked slightly confused, she wasn't quite sure what the smile was for, she was predicting a confused gaze, and when she predicted something it was usually pretty damn on the mark. Still mulling things over in her head, she clapped her hands together once, and before she could blink a small legion of ladies was waiting in front of her prepared to attend. The foreigners looked on with slight interest, flicking their eyes back and forth from the architecture in the room to Ancient Egypt.

And she had to admit, the looks of her friend and her people had not diminished in any way. Each one looked exotic with the occasional similar feature, the same hazel, tawny eyes, slanted eyes, thick hair, and yet all were unalike save their clothes. But she expected nothing less, Phoenicia was a large trading port, with the silk-givers, spice-makers, and tea artisans from the far southeast making their way by caravan on what they called the 'Silk Road', to the fishermen, hunters, pelt-stalkers and pale ones to the north and beyond. Many people came and went; so many cultures were mixed in Phoenicia.

Pushing away all thoughts, the Egyptian woman swept aside a thin layer of gauzy curtain and walked down the long hallway towards the royal baths flanked by a small army of women. 

As she walked by some of the lesser bath houses for noblemen daughters she heard excited giggling and soft whispers no doubt rumors were already spreading about the foreigners and how the royal court accepted them. Sighing in annoyance she could hear the slandering now, _"Did you know Pharaoh is having an affair with one of the foreigners? That's why he let them in on such short notice! Or, "supposedly some noblewomen will be married off to the foreigners for peace ties, don't you wish you could get the prince?"_. Suddenly she stopped, she caught sight of a little box sitting outside of her own bathhouse staring at it intently for a moment, and she turned to the guard next to the door and demanded, "What is this?"

"My lady." The guard said in his deep voice, "the Lady Phoenicia had this bought with her."

"What does it hold?"

"Nothing that we know of your ladyship, we had orders from her not to touch it, so we did nothing but shake it slightly, and no sound was heard." The guard responded shifting uneasily onto his other foot.

"Hmm, she should know better than to leave something personal outside." She mused; the guard shrugged and readjusted his shield.

"Unless…"she glanced at the other guard, "Did she tell _just you_ not to touch it?"

"Well…yes…yes my lady." The guard said now looking thoroughly confused.

"Huh, well then I shall keep it for her, if you two do not mind…" she said gazing at them _as if_ she expected them to object.

"Oh no my lady, much safer with you it will be…much safer." He said his eyebrows going up wondering if he used the right words.

"Yes thank you, now if you do not mind I will attend to my bath." And she walked away a couple of doors down to the guest bathing rooms.

After the servants had undressed her and led her into an ankh shaped pool scented with rosewater, and bath oils from Greece, she turned to grab the box and after running her fingers over the intricate cedar wood, she lifted the lid and lifted out what was inside.

She gaped at the little piece of ornate gold she held in her hand dangling from it was a small blue bead swirled with gold strands that had obviously been melted down. Blinking fast to escape the shock she stared down at the note, and in the small neat but very badly grammatically written Egyptian was the following words:

_Congratulations on you new member, and I hope to my gods and yours, that he will only benefit you as will mine._

_Phoenicia._

She let the note drop onto the water where it floated like a papyrus lily pad. It was tradition for the Phoenicians to present a present to a soon-to-be-mother.

Setting the gold piece back in the box she narrowed her eyes and proceeded to think of her gift back, after all it was rude not to acknowledge another soon-to-be-mama when she acknowledged you.

Ohhhkay! So Ancient Egypt's secret is known! At least by Phoenicia.


	3. Chapter 3

Furrowing her perfect eyebrows she rested her head on the cool alabaster stone, listening to the water trickle into the pool. She allowed the patterns on the underside of her eyelids to dance and spin, gradually her breathing became even and slowed, and she slipped deeper into the pool allowing the scented water to surround her neck.

Everything melded into one, the past and the present along with the thoughts of the future, everything blurred. Her mind was wandering in the peace of the bathhouse. Each thought flitted half formed around and around, holding undivided attention for barely a second, before another thought came forth.

Images flew by, the proud white rock, the huge pyramids bearing witness to this great empire, the Nile the form of rebellion through the gods, the temples themselves dedicated to the great ones, then more serious thoughts came to mind, Phoenicia.

In the quietness of the bath, more time was allowed for her thoughts on this old friend. Was she really even a friend any more? Phoenicia had sent her a new mother present, did she truly mean it? Or did she mean for gossip to spread like it already was, at the little box the foreigner left for her lady? And should she send something back? Or was her friend even truly pregnant? What if- and at this thought she blushed, what if her friend had just gotten fatter around the waist and wasn't really pregnant? All of the questions would have to wait, until she could speak to Phoenicia in person.

"My lady," Ancient Egypt's head snapped up, whirling around in the water, she caused little pools to swirl around her shoulders. A servant stood before her looking away respectively, and holding out a towel of the softest cotton that had been soaked in perfume then dried to give the body extra scent.

Standing up out of the pool she allowed the servant to wrap the towel around her body, then once she was dry she was rubbed down with oil and henna patterns were drawn all over the parts of her body that were visible. Than she raised her arms so that the smooth fine silk sheath was slipped on, it was like air flowing around her, like feathers to the touch. Gold armbands with the symbols of Horus, Isis, and Osiris, were slipped on around her biceps, wrists and ankles. Her feet, adorned with Henna, were deprived of their shoes.

"Mutnodjmet, where are my slippers?" Ancient Egypt asked quietly, because everyone in the room she spoke in was always silent when she opened her mouth.

"Oh! Oh no! No no no! I am so sorry Lady Egypt, I-I must have forgotten them in your original bathhouse! I- please forgive me-"

Ancient Egypt looked on mildly amused, normally she would have been annoyed, but this gave her an excuse to walk in on Phoenicia and have a talk with her. Raising her hand, the servant shut her lips and looked on terrified.

A small smile curved her lips and she said, "Just go to Pharaoh and tell him I will be coming late, I have matters to attend to. After that you are dismissed to go about you regular chores, you may leave."

The servant after bowing nearly a thousand times, ran out as fast as her sandaled feet could take her.

Meanwhile, Ancient Egypt had started out down the hall, towards her bathhouse.

Pushing past the thick gauzy curtain, she vaguely wondered where the guards were, but if Phoenicia was at all as she remembered, guards would probably be rooms away swapping tales about how they escaped her wrath.

All humorous thoughts of terrified guards escaped her mind when she came upon the large pool, much more extravagant than the noble women's baths and even more so pleasing than the one she had just been in. The pool was empty, and the towel was lying on the stone bench, damp. Cautiously taking a step forward she spotted her sandals on their regular altar near the window, slowly heading towards it, a slender arm reached out to pick one up.

"I thought these were yours." A smooth feminine tenor erupted from a figure behind the thin silk curtain.

_How in Ra's name did I not see her? _Ancient Egypt thought aghast, "How did you hid-"

"You never looked in the most obvious places, always over analyzing." Ancient Egypt detected a playful jest in her words, but it was quickly covered up by the next. Pushing back the thought that a person had interrupted for the first time in centuries she marveled at how Phoenicia still was able to hold control of a conversation in the odds against her, and able to guess her thoughts, she focused her attention on Phoenicia who had always managed to make her feel like the only one in the world whenever she listened.

"They are very nice." Phoenicia said after studying her friends shocked face, smirking slightly she dropped the shoe back on the altar and turned to pick up the fine cloth the color her people had invented.

It was then that Ancient Egypt noticed what her friend was wearing, blushing for the second time that day, she quickly turned around allowing her friend to put the rest of the clothes on.

"You can look, nothing is showing, it is only the shawl that I need to put on."

"Still, I feel like I have invaded…" the first words Ancient Egypt had uttered to her friend, since the arrival. Ancient Egypt looked at the pool, the surface was calm and she could plainly see Phoenicia holding the cloth up to the light before wrapping it around her shoulders and chest.

Turning around Ancient Egypt was surprised to see her friend hold out her sandals to her. Taking them she sat down on the bench near them and began to wrap the gold layered ties around her ankle.

"I told her to leave them."

Ancient Egypt looked up, "What?"

"I told your servant to leave them, and then I told the guards off, so we would be uninterrupted."

Ancient Egypt was silent, than her lips curled with a full fledged grin, "Are you still the reckless daring child I remember?" she asked chuckling lightly.

Laughing softly she sat down next to Ancient Egypt, "I do not know, are we still friends?"

"Are we?" Ancient Egypt asked mockingly unsure, "I believe we are not friends."

Phoenicia smirked and stood up, "You are right, we are sisters."

Ancient Egypt smiled and let small tears well up in her eyes, "Sisters…I have missed you." Reaching out to touch her friend for the first time in hundreds of years she was stopped by her very own surprise.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

Phoenicia frowned, "My…clothes?"

Laughing Ancient Egypt shook her head, "No the color…it is not red and it is not blue."

"No…we are the people of purple, a princess of mine found the color on a shell while walking the sand…it is as we call it purple, our color. It has sold well in Greece, and other…places." Phoenicia said becoming quite and stroking her purple cloth, she glanced down at her stomach before up again at Ancient Egypt.

Ancient Egypt stared in awe, why was she not surprised that her friend had created a new color?

"When your child comes I will weave a purple cloth for you to wrap him in." Phoenicia said quietly. Twirling the end of her braid.

Ancient Egypt became stiff, "How did you know?" she asked coldly.

Staring her right in the eye Phoenicia answered, "It would take a fool not to realize it. You seem more tranquil, you look around for danger more often, and no jest meant but you waistline had become slightly bigger than what I had thought it would be. Unless of course the years have seen you well and your health has merely allowed you more body."

Ancient Egypt stared in shock, than broke out laughing, "No I have not grown in width…at least I pray not…but if you know about –"

"Later." Phoenicia said holding up her hand, "I think we are later to the dinner than we should be, I will see you at the table." And much to the bafflement of Ancient Egypt, Phoenicia walked out on her and into the hall.

She was still pondering the oddness of the actions when she arrived into the banquet hall, and slipped quietly into her seat beside Pharaoh in place of his chief wife for the occasion.

Glancing at her sideways Pharaoh stood up and announced the third course, than sat back down to chat with Abibaal. Scanning the table, Ancient Egypt spotted Phoenicia next to… Abibaal, mentally slapping herself she wasn't surprised to meet eyes with Phoenicia.

Who was smirking no doubt thinking about Ancient Egypt always overlooking the little possibilities. Ancient Egypt watched her friend sigh, than not to Ancient Egypt's surprise Phoenicia rubbed her stomach protectively, looking at all the food and poking it before she reluctantly chewed.

Laughing softly Ancient Egypt allowed herself the indulgence of watching Phoenicia and occasionally sharing looks and silent laughter at the table of fools and kings.


End file.
